


Strange Magic

by Zanbaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Arguing, Belly Kink, Bottom Tony Stark, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Illusions, M/M, Magic, Married Life, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tony Stark, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Tony Stark, Prostate Milking, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Teasing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Tony has become even more high-maintenance now that he's pregnant, but Strange is a very competent partner~
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 424





	Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all say nice things i might do more lol

“What are you working on?” Tony smirks as he drapes his arms around his husband’s rigid shoulders, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent of the alpha that belongs to him.

He rolls his eyes and sighs heavily when he receives no reply.

“Hey, Dumbledore—”

“I heard you, Tony,” Strange calmly replies.

“Well I’m sure you _heard_ me, but did you _answer_ me?”

Now it is the good doctor who sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he pushes his glasses up to give his eyes a break.

“I’m studying, so I would appreciate some peace and quiet.”

“Alright, alright,” Tony smugly acquiesces, hands raised in defence as he implies he’s backing off. He still has an ace up his sleeve though, and he waits until he’s near the bedroom across from Strange’s study to play it. “I was gonna’ ask if you were in the mood for a little uh… hanky panky, but…”

Strange visibly cringes with his _whole_ body at that very purposeful and _ugly_ word choice, and Tony chuckles to himself having known it would do that to him. Still, the retired surgeon says nothing else, and Tony’s smugness starts to fade.

“Hey, didn’t you hear me? I said—”

“I heard you, Tony!” Strange snaps, “and I said I’m busy.”

Tony goes silent for a moment then, several responses all fighting for the chance to get to the front of his mind, but he settles for a rather succinct, “fuck you then,” instead, before turning to the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

Strange frowns and tries to put it out of his thoughts. He hates to argue with him, but Tony’s self‑absorbedness can be so grating; he _constantly_ thinks it should be about him at _all_ times.

Then again though… he _is_ pregnant, so for that, Strange supposes he should maybe be a _bit_ more lenient with his omega’s requests.

It only weighs heavier on him a few moments later when he simply _can’t_ pretend he doesn’t hear crying from the bedroom.

Maybe they’re crocodile tears, but it would be in his best interests to investigate, knowing it’ll only make things worse if he remains aloof and turns this into a battle of attrition.

“Alright, your highness, I’m here,” Strange announces as he enters their room and closes the door behind him, anticipating the assault and creating a portal to divert the pillow thrown his way. He thinks better of having the next one appear right above Tony’s head, of course, so he simply returns it to the hoard of pillows beside him.

“Go away,” Tony huffs petulantly, more of a Tony‑shaped mound as he’s wrapped himself up in the duvet.

Strange disregards this, and goes to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Let me see you.”

“Oh, _now_ you wanna’ see me? You wouldn’t even turn around a minute ago!” the expectant Avenger reminds, inevitably exposing his tear‑stained face.

‘Ah. Not crocodile tears, then,’ Strange thinks to himself.

He puts a placating hand on Tony’s belly then. There’s no movement just yet; he’s only four months along after all, but Strange has learned quite quickly that nothing comforts the stubborn omega like having the father of his child connecting with their baby.

“There now,” the good doctor tuts as Tony turns onto his back and submits to him, watching the gentle circling of his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he admits, earning a raised eyebrow from his alpha.

“Sorry because you’re sorry or sorry because you want sex?”

Tony bares his teeth and reaches for the pillow he threw earlier, successfully hitting the other man in the face with it this time.

“Both!” he replies, sensing that tensions are ebbing and he may well get what he wants after all.

“Hmm,” Strange muses with a smirk. “Alright… I suppose I can take some time to sate my needy husband,” he agrees, leaning down to kiss Tony as he keeps a hand on his belly. “After all, he is working so very hard to grow our baby,” the good doctor adds with a depth and a purr to his voice that makes Tony’s breath flutter.

He grins and allows Strange to begin undressing him, starting with his sweater and stalling just after that where the elder becomes too infatuated with the little bump warping the shape of his omega’s belly.

“I can’t wait to see how big you’ll get,” he murmurs into his skin.

“You talking to the kid or me?” the sarcastic billionaire quips.

“Hm? Oh… I was talking to you,” Strange smirks, humming a triumphant laugh when he sees Tony make a displeased face and avert his eyes… but he blushes nevertheless. 

He lifts his hips and puts a pillow under them as Strange begins to relieve him of the confines of his pants, and just when the waistband of his sweats clears his thighs, Tony’s half‑hard cock bobs up.

Strange tuts and tugs him free of his pants completely before bracketing Tony’s slightly doughy hips and kissing his little belly.

“Would you _stop?”_ Tony smirks, trying to push his head away, but to no avail. “My _god_ you’re obsessed,” 

The feeling of those warm lips and coarse beard against his skin is almost ticklish, but Tony is content now that he is receiving attention.

He thinks better of prompting Strange further; it’s just his way to be slow and sensual, and right now Tony can appreciate it given that he’s admittedly been feeling a little self‑conscious lately.

Having a baby is a wonderful thing, but as is to be expected for an omega his age, it’s certainly taking a toll on him even this early on, and while Tony is more than ready for this journey, he likes to be reminded that he isn’t doing it alone.

Tony closes his eyes then and sinks back into the pillows behind him as Strange finally starts to go down on him.

The feeling of those magical, skilled hands gripping the backs of his thighs and pushing them up to his shoulders has Tony already getting hard again.

Not so long ago he’d be very resistant to the manhandling; probably making some kind of sarcastic jibe to poorly mask his insecurity. Right now though, he’s oddly compliant, almost _yearning_ just to feel delicate and small under someone.

“You’ll be my midwife, won’t you?” Tony gasps, “I only… I only trust you to deliver our baby~”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Strange assures, kissing the inside of the other man’s thighs as he sets his heels on his shoulders for support.

He knows how his husband’s hips ache now that they are widening in preparation for him to give birth.

Though Tony isn’t very big yet, it’s still a delicious sight; the way his stomach curves out exaggeratedly when his knees are up to his shoulders, and given that he has a ways to go, Strange will be keen to see him in this state more and more often.

“Oh! God,” Tony huffs dramatically, making his trademark open‑mouthed, wide‑eyed gawp before wincing and pressing his head into the pillow. “Give a guy some warning, will ya’?” he grunts, his voice running off into a warbling sigh as he puts a hand on his belly again.

“Well if I did that I wouldn’t have the pleasure of catching you by surprise now, would I?” the suave alpha counters.

“Your finger’s cold,” Tony complains with a wince, pretending like _that’s_ the thing that made him start and not just the fulfilling feeling of a slender digit sliding inside him unannounced.

Strange says nothing, but he does employ a spell to warm his hands up, dropping the one he’d used to lubricate his skin since finding Tony perfectly slick already.

“Not too deep… not too deep!” Tony warns.

“What? Why?” Strange asks with a slightly perplexed frown.

“You’ll hurt the kid.”

Despite knowing better, Strange resists the desire to correct him. This really isn’t the time to start an argument, and if it makes Tony more comfortable then he really has no reason to dispute it.

“I can’t wait to see you pushing our baby out,” Strange croons,

“D‑don’t!” Tony groans, his cheeks puffing out and his brow furrowing.

“You like the thought of that, don’t you? You want me to see you that way… you want to show me how hard you’ve worked and how well you can give birth to our child…”

Tony groans again, long and slightly laboured as he tries not to cum just from those words of torment alone.

“You’re such a show off, Stark… even at this,” Strange croons devilishly, his teeth pressed against the inside of his thigh as he marks his way up and down one.

“Nh~ s‑stop it, I can’t — I can’t take it when you—”

“Oh don’t worry,” Strange interrupts, taking a hold of Tony’s cock at the base. “I won’t let you cum until you’re ready… not until you’re fit to _burst_ , just like that belly of yours will be ~”

Tony jerks his head back against the pillow, looking desperate and besieged as he grits his teeth only to let his mouth fall open and moan under receiving immediate attention to his prostate.

It’s swollen and sensitive due to his hormones, but the additional displacement of his internal organs making room for the baby has also ensured that his bladder now pushes right up against it, and any time he needs to pee he gets painfully aroused.

“Come on, Tony, work for me… show me how strong you’re gonna’ be when you’re pushing my baby out of you.”

Tony sobs; real tears in his eyes at the prospect of wanting to make the older man proud.

All he’s ever wanted to do is make men older than him proud, it seems, but if any of his accomplishments could do it, he’s certain giving one of them a baby will be it.

Until now, Tony has always cultivated the image of a man who bends to no one. He has always been desperate to be perceived as someone who is beneath — or even just influenced — by no one.

But Strange, he has a magic about him; a unique ability to make Tony feel at ease in himself without the posturing. It makes Tony want to please him and make him proud. More than his father — more than any of his peers — he only wants to please his alpha.

“Are you going to cum?” the good doctor goads.

“Y-yeah… yes, Alpha!”

“That’s my boy,” Strange purrs, releasing his grip in favour of stroking and fingering Tony to his climax.

Tony makes that same face as before; surprise quickly melting into bliss as he tenses and cums and cries out when Strange just keeps him going by using his magic to continue the surge of his orgasm.

The expectant Avenger is silent this round as his mouth hangs open and his eyes roll up under their lids, cumming a second time to the point where all he expels is a feeble splutter of translucent ejaculate.

He gasps a loud sound of relief, trembling when Strange lets him go and he falls completely limp; his chest heaving and making his growing belly rise and fall with it.

“There you go~” Strange croons, gently rubbing Tony’s thighs as he soothes him through his comedown. “There’s a good boy,” he hushes.

Tony’s breathing eventually evens out, but he continues to lay there with his hips elevated in the good doctor’s lap and a hand still on his belly, looking resigned as his head lolls to the side and he swallows thickly.

“You gotta’ be more careful with me, Bleaker Street,” he finally speaks.

“Oh yeah?” Strange humours him.

“You’re gonna’ make this thing short‑out if you keep giving me orgasms like that,” he enunciates, tapping his arc‑reactor in reference.

“Mmm, I guess I’d better learn to control myself then,” Strange simply agrees, lifting Tony’s legs out of his lap and lying down beside him to wrap his arms around his widening waist.

Tony smiles as he turns onto his side and lets himself be held; opening one eye to glance as much over his shoulder as he can.

“Bet you’re glad you gave up on work now, huh?” he jibes, clearly very pleased with himself.

“Mm, very,” Strange replies, stroking the other man’s fine hair back from his temples admiringly before kissing his bare shoulder and holding him until he drifts off to sleep...

Meanwhile, across the hall and still in his office; Strange closes his laptop lid and sneaks into bed to replace the illusion of himself, his hardworking hands finally getting to rest on his partner’s growing belly.

If he is to be a proficient father and husband, he’ll need to perfect the ability to be in two places at once, after all…


End file.
